


claim you

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Possessive Lydia, Voyeurism, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night takes a possessive turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	claim you

Allison grabbed the bucket of popcorn with one hand and laced her fingers through Lydia's other hand. The redhead smiled over at her, and led the hunter to the correct theater. The found a seat in the back of the room, away from prying eyes.

Not long after the movie started, Allison felt fingers creep up her thigh. She grabbed the wandering hand and gave Lydia a sharp look. “Not here.”

The hand withdrew, but Allison could feel the irritation rolling off of the banshee. It lasted for the entire movie and when they left, not a single word was exchanged until they got into Lydia's car. Allison raised her eyebrows and looked at the redhead. “Are you really mad for not letting you finger me in public?”

Lydia fixed her with an intense look. “I just want everyone to know what is mine, what I get touch whenever I please, and however I please.”

The declaration of possession sent a thrill through Allison. The hunter sent a dark, hungry look to Lydia. “You already fucked me in front of the pack. The pack knows you own me. Is that not enough?”

“It's never enough. I want the world to know who owns you.”

“The world doesn't matter,” Allison replied. “Only us.”

Lydia smiled, side-eyeing Allison. “Only us.”


End file.
